Transformers After The War
by Unknown Gaurdian
Summary: These Events are based After The War After Cybertron has be Restored to its Former Glory!
1. Beginning

Cybertron is in peace after thousands of years of Raging war against the two Factions the Evil Decepticons and the peace keeping Auto bots the Factions don't exist anymore.

The Government of cybertron is a Democratic Government but at the top is Starscream some questions how he has managed to survive the war an how he has become leader but all in all many agree that he is doing a good job.

The energy problem of energon is also not concerning as they have discovered vast amount of it on other planets close to cybertron.

Not Everyone supports this, there are countless bands of Terrorist that want to bring Cybertron into there own control and the corruption doesn't end there cybertron is loaded with Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters looking to Get paid.

To protect the citizens of Cybertron they have implemented a Military that is only put to use when Anonymously Voted up in the Cybertronian Council, there as always the Airforce Commanded by Ex Autobot Jetfire, the Army led by Ex Decepticon Brawl and commanded by Ex Decepticon Onslaught.

The war ended abruptly, Optimus Prime Sacrificed himself to destroy the evil that was Megatron, and to this day bots still remember the devotion that Optimus put towards ending the decepticons

 **Present Day Cybertron**

"ah what a wonderful day" Starscream said getting out of bed opening the curtains

"Shut up and close the curtains" a feminine Voice said

"Really we don't even need to sleep and your going to be lazy" Starscream Said

"but seriously get you lazy self up Windblade" Starscream said loudly

Starscream reached to his nightstand and grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV to the news channel.

"we have some breaking news, someone armed with a nuckleon shock cannon is holding someone hostage, no one knows what the motives are yet"

"Turn that stupid TV off" Windblade said burrowing her head into her pillow

"Fine you want to be lazy all day, well have it your way" Starscream said and then promptly marched downstairs

Starscream opened the pantry and grabbed a box of Energon Os out and poured some in a bowl and then poured himself some milk went into the living room and laid it on the coffee table.

He then proceeded to sit down and turn on the TV

"wake up" Starscream yelled up stairs "you have work today"

"by primus" Windblade said getting out of bed

Windblade went downstairs grabbed a cup of coffee and left

 **Later at Cyber Research Facility**

"I believe that goes there, or was it there, hum puzzling questions that hopefully I can answer" Perceptor asked himself

"how goes the work" Windblade asked

"well it's going fine…. For now at least, I still haven't installed the Magnetic Drives so for all I know there might be a very big explosion, and let's not forget I have to test it before the Council approves of this and testing could also cause a bug explosion" Perceptor said

"can you say that in English please" Windblade said scratching her head

"Test may cause big Boom Boom" Perceptor said Transforming into his Microscope From and examining a Circuit Board

Perceptor was head of the Cybertron Research Department

"Windblade I need you to ask the Head of the Committee to organize a meeting next week with the Council" Perceptor asked Politely

"of course you always ask me to do the work you should of done a while back ago" Windblade Rudely Replied

"well excuse me if I've been to busy doing my work to do anything else, I would like to see you put together a Combiner in 2 months" Perceptor said

"Where's my Combiner" Brawl Said Marching in

"he's not done yet" Perceptor said

 **If your not aware what a combiner is its multiple robots that combine to make a even bigger and stranger robot**

Brawl is the General of the Cybertron defense force Army

"well I want him done now and I want him in the field in 2 days or you might be losing your job" Brawl said marching back out of the room

"well then looks like I'm working all night" Perceptor softly said to himself as he turned to install the conversion cog

 **Meanwhile at Orion Airforce Base**

"Ah another Beautiful day with clear Skies" Jetfire said admiring the sky

"Really Jetfire, I think you like the sky a little to much" Slipstream said

Slipstream was a Veteran from the war she fought for the decepticons and gained praise from Megatron himself

"Do you have anything better to do than to bother me , I'm kinda busy at the moment putting in a order for munitions" Jetfire said tapping away on a holo pad

Just as Jetfire Finished that sentence the ground shaked and the alarms in the base went off

"we have company" a flyer Said

Jetfire got out his Nuteron Assault Rifle and aimed in the general direction of incoming gunfire

Slipstream transformed into her jet mode and headed for a bombing run but before she got there someone else did

"to slow Slipstream" Vortex Said unleashing his Proton Bombs onto the Invading force

Jetfire quickly took cover as a rocket zoomed over his head, Jetfire went to return fire but as he peaked his head up another rocket was sent his way, Jetfire rolled out of cover only to discover that he was now in the open, he put lead down rage in a attempt to suppress the enemy

"come on you can do better than that Jetfire" one of the shooters said

"okay you want it you got it" Jetfire said Tossing a Impact Grenade there way

"That's the last I will here of those cocky bots" Jetfire said wiping his hands off

 **Later at the council meeting**

"I am getting really impatient, I want you to deal with these terrorist and I want you to do it now" a council member said in a angry tone

"well I would love to do that but I don't have any idea where these terrorist are" Brawl Replied

"well I would recommend you start out by finding out where they are getting there arms and Munitions at" the council member said

"well isn't it odvios that they get there supplies form the underworld of Cybertron" another council member said

"well I might know someone that can help" Brawl Nervously said

"well who is he" the council member asked

"uh….. Swindle" Brawl said

"are you referring to the bot that cares more about his own wellbeing and is the most greedy bot I've ever known" the council member replied in a loud voice

"yep that's the guy" Brawl Replied

"well I want you to send your best men to go deal with swindle" the council member asked

"yes sir I will get on it right away" Brawl said as he walked

Well this is the first chapter of hopefully a weekly updated story well at least till school starts back up so plz review, honestly I know there are probably a lot of errors but I'm not perfect so plz comment on the story itself not the errors


	2. Swindle

**After concluding that the only way to get answers is to find swindle they head deep into the Cybertron underworld**

"uh this looks like the place you would find scum like Swindle" Jazz said with a worried look on his face

"why you worried" Barricade asked

"well seeing that 85% of Cybertrons murders happen down here I don't see why I shouldn't be worried"

Just as they were finishing up they saw a bot leaned up against the wall he was holding something in his hand it was long and shiny and then it hit them it was a long knife they both froze for a second and the bot turned to look at them with a evil grin on his face

"I think we should get out of here before we end up being fed to some sharkticons or even worse scraplets" Barricade said so fly to jazz

"I think your right" jazz said as he slowly backed up

As they backed up they saw a big shadow fall over them they turned around to to see a big looming figure and it took Barricade but a second to figure out who it was

"hay Motermaster what's up its been a while" Barricade said scratching his head

"a while you say it's been almost an entire stellar cycle" (approx 7.5 months) Motormaster said in a furious voice

As Motormaster was talking a bunch of bots started surrounding them and we're getting ready for a fight

"we don't want any trouble were just here to find Swindle" Jazz said

"why are you looking for Swindle you box of bolts" Motermaster asked

"well you see were not at liberty to tell you it's kind of you know classified information" Jazz Replied

"I'm tired of arguing, kill them" Motormaster said as he walked away

After finishing his sentence all of the bots that were surrounding them got there weapons out and charged, some were armed with knifes and blades and others were armed with Subsonic Repeaters and Scrap makers, Jazz and Barricade both jumped to the side into cover and got there weapons out

"I'll take the high ground and pick them off from above you stay down here and deal with the ones I don't get" Jazz Said Loading his Nucleon Charge Rifle

Jazz Grappled up to the roof and started picking his targets preferably the ones armed with guns he knew Barricade could handle the others, Barricade got out his Scatter Blaster and started to unload on the bots that were running at him with there blades

"I guess we're contributing to that 85%" Barricade said

"nah this is self defense" Jazz said as he fired off another round

"hay we got em all, that's what I'm talking about" Barricade said

"not so fast" Motormaster said

"hahaha that was a good joke you get it he said not so fast and he's the leader of the stunticons" Barricade said laughing

"Stunticons Form Menasor" Motormaster commanded

One by one they came Wildrider, Breakdown, Dead End, and Dragstrip and there leader Motormaster together they formed the combiner known as Menasor

"Congratulations you have now won what's behind door number 2, oh what's that behind door number 2 is a angry Giant bot that wants to rip you to shreds, well you have fun" Jazz said Grappling to the highest vantage point

"Scrap" Barricade said to himself

And just after he finished Menasor lunged forward and attempted to Grab Barricade but missed

"hay can we just talk about this in a nice simple manner you know which doesn't involve anyone getting hurt" Barricade suggested

"hurt you think you can hurt Menasor well you must think greatly of yourself then" Menasor said as he tried to step on Barricade

"I will pulverize you then feed you to scraplets and I will scrape up the remains and Melt them" Menasor said as he pulled his massive sword out

Menasor swung his sword at Barricade only to be stopped by Jazz

"my Grappling Hook can't hold his hand forever so get out of there and fast I'm losing it already" Jazz said playing the greatest game of tug a war

Barricade quickly moved out of the way just in time, Jazz tied his hook to a railing and then ran for the hills

"I'm not done with you yet, get back here you coward" Menasor yelled picking up a Street lamp and Chucking it there way

"what is with this guy" Jazz said looking at Barricade

"I might of owed him some money" Barricade shrugged

"I would love to talk but right now we're being chased by a killer combiner who would love nothing much than to kill us" Jazz said

"Argh…" Menasor screamed as a Barrage of Thermo Necleon Bombs pounder him

"you build em up I'll knock em down" Strafe said

Strafe was a legend when it came to aerial Dogfights he carried the heaviest Firepower and was the fastest Seeker in the entire airforce division some people wonder how fast he would be if he wasn't always carrying enough Firepower to put down Metroplex

 **Metroplex is The second biggest Transformer, he transformers into a city but not a city you would live in he is a city Coated with Defenses and during the war was awoken by the last prime Optimus Prime and then served as a Forward command Base and a Vital Weapon during the evacuation of Cybertron due to the core of the planet having to shutdown due to the corruption of Dark Energon**

"if I were you right about now I would give up" Strafe said making a sharp using his Vertical Thrusters to make a quick turn

Strafe Ready for another run set his Forward Thrusters to max output, Menasor prepared to swat him out of the sky raised his sword and got footing on the metal ground

"Give it your best you fly" Menasor challenged

"well like most people ask and you shall receive" Strafe said launching a small missile

Booooom and big blue explosion accrued right where Menasor was standing and as the dust cleared Menasor was still standing, Strafe transformed to his robot mode went up to Menasor and tapped him on the leg and Menasor went Straight to the ground uncombining as he fell until there were 5 robots laying on there ground moaning about the pain

"awww did Motermaster get a little boo boo" Strafe said

"Brawl I have them both and there still in 1 piece" Strafe said into his comlink

"good bring them back to base" Brawl said

"well what are you waiting for get your aft back to base" Strafe said Transforming and Heading off towards base

Jazz and Barricade both proceeded to transform and make their way back to base

 **Later at Iacon the capital of Cybertron**

The halls of the capital were silent filled with nothing but guards and Soilders, but today was different there were tons of bots roaming the halls military Generals, Military Strategist, and of high ranking officials

"hay guys your very slow you know that" Strafe said

"that is a very illogical statement because you transform into a jet while these too transform into terrestrial vehicles" Shockwave said

Shockwave was someone you really didn't want to mess with because you might just end up being a guinea pig for his next experiment, he was the lead scientist of the decepticon cause, he is known as a mad scientist to most because most of his experiments are not considered safe, he is the creator of the 3 insecticons which includes Sharpshoot, Hardshell, and Kickback

Kickback was known for his higinh Agility, Hardshell for his tough armour and Sharpshot loves Electricity

"well see you guys later hopefully not in the scrap pile" Strafe said flying away

"well let's get to this meeting before we're late" Jazz said looking at Barricade

 **Later at the meeting**

The room was Silent as if no one wanted to speak a single word, but that didn't last very long

"so…. Where are we at on finding Swindle" the head of the council said

"why is everyone looking for me" Swindle Said

After Swindle finished that sentence he was tackled by two cybertron Knights and then promptly picked up and restrained

"Did I do something Illegal without knowing it or something like that because I have not a single clue why you and a lot of other people are after me, but seriously can you tell these guys to let me go"

But just before the council member could reply the building shook in a loud and abrupt noise

"we have company Strafe said as he took cover and started returning fire"

Swindle grabbed his taster and shocked the two guards that were holding him and made a dash for it

A wall in the room exploded and bots all armed with weapons ran in and started exchanging fire with the council guards

On the lower levels of the council halls Shockwave was walking and heard something behind him and turned to see a group on unfriendly looking bots

"This would be a very illogical move" Shockwave said getting out his sligshock

Moments later Shockwave was walking away for a pile of scrap and his three insecticons could help themselves and started eating up all the metal

"These are some good electrons um very good" Kickback happily said

The Council chamber on the other hand had become a warzone, Brawl had to call in additional units to reinforce the council guards

"I will give you a one time deal, 723 credits and I will tell you where these terrorist are getting there weapons from" Swindle asked Jazz

"Fine….. here you go" Jazz said handing 723 credits to him

"oh and plus interest" Swindle added

"well your reputation does proceed you" Jazz said handing him 20 extra Credits

"and here is the location on this data chip"

 **Well that's it for chapter 2 hope everyone enjoyed I have tried to make it longer and will hopefully continue to do so anyways please review and thank you for reading**


	3. Combiner Complications

**After receiving the coordinates to the supplier they plan out there assault**

"I really recommend that we don't Cary this out, I recommend that we take all our forces and throw at the terrorists, take the fight to them" Strafe suggested

Brawl and Onslaught looked at each other with a puzzled face and the both proceeded to look at Strafe

"and why's that" Brawl asked

After being asked that Strafe started to rapidly scan the room for an exit

"I think he knows something that we don't" Onslaught said

By time he finished Strafe was gone, left without a trace

Strafe was gone he was miles away and heading towards the lawfully corrupt part of cybertron, he transformed onto a rooftop to make sure wasn't being followed then continued for another hour or 2 until he reached his destination a door that led to the black market a market that mostly sold illegal weapons, inside he went into a booth where he met up with his friends, back in the day they broke into the Iacon vaults and stole the Egnima key or as others call it the key of combination which allowed the creation of combines

"what up guys" Strafe said

"your Insignia has a tracker in it you know that right" Flak Said Counting Energon Shards

"well scrap" Strafe said throwing and smashing his insignia

"we have company" Payload said

Outside lots of soldiers were waiting specifically Strafe, all five of them stepped outside, side by side soldiers lined up with there guns raised

"give yourself up Strafe" Brawl said

"Not that easy" Strafe said as they all started to form Ordinance

Strafe formed the left arm of Ordinance, Flak formed the body, Demolition formed the right arm, Payload and Frag formed the two legs , Ordinance was armed with a flamethrower, grenade launchers, Rockets, heavy machine guns ,mortar cannon, a shield due to the helicopter blades on his right arm and Ordinance had very tough armour

"you want Strafe you goon to half to break me down and have fun with that" Ordinance said laughing

"You have two options Brawl you can leave or you can experience what true power is" Ordinance said

"your very amusing, you think you're the only one who can combine" Onslaught said

"Combaticons form Bruticus" Onslaught said

A drop ship came and the Combaticons transformed into there specified parts, then stood Bruticus armed with a short range flamethrower a shield and mortar cannon a lot less armed than Ordinance

"ha is this a joke, it must be" Ordinance said

"how bout you stop talking and fight" Bruticus said

Just after Bruticus finished that sentence he was dosed with a sheet of flames and just after the flames ended Ordinance preformed a upper cut on Bruticus making him fall to the ground

"hahaha your very funny you did all this talking and look where your at on the ground, I would love nothing more than killing you right now but I have more important things to worry about than your weak self" Ordinance said walking away

"you know what happens if we ever find you Strafe, I promise you will regret this" Onslaught said getting up off the ground

By time Onslaught finished they were already far from gone

"search the place I want to know why Strafe came here" Brawl said

"Brawl I think it's pretty obvious why he came here" Onslaught said staring at a pile of weapons

"he came here because he knew who was providing the terrorists weapons" Brawl said

Brawl was walking around when suddenly he heard the sound of gunfire he turned to a rain of bullets heading his way and quickly took cover

"it's a ambush" Onslaught said

A bunch of the bots that were attacking Onslaught started to push up and tossed grenades

"Don't we here to even the odds" Jetfire said Transforming next to Onslaught

"an how do you suppose your going to do that" Onslaught asked

Jetfire just stood there as a big bright explosion accrued and a good portion if the attacking force was destroyed

"that's how and anymore questions you want to ask" Jetfire asked Onslaught

"Onslaught this is a diversion there attacking the research facility, there after Perceptor" a Soldier said

Jetfire quickly transformed and started to make his way to the research facility

 **Meanwhile at the research facility**

The three groups of bots where moving in on Perceptor's workshop but when they turned the corner they were met with nothing but Shockwave and the three Insecticons and that ment bad news for them

"I would do the logical thing and leave unless you want to become Insecticon chow, but when I come to think of it letting you leave alive is actually very illogical" Shockwave stated

"Insecticons it's lunch time" Shockwave said turning around and walking out the room

"Argh" the screams of those bots filled the hallway as Shockwave went back to work

Perceptor came walking down the hallway wondering what the screams were he peeped his head around the corner of where the screams were coming from and quickly decided against it and just casually walked back to his lab

"don't worry Perceptor as you can tell I have handled the situation in a easy manner" Shockwave said

"well I'm probably not the first one to say this but you sure do live up to your reputation" Perceptor said scratching his head

Perceptor walked out and went back to his lab, Jetfire landed at the research facility ready for a fight only to find Hardshell chewing on a arm

"I guess Shockwave has the situation under control" Jetfire said with a look of disgust on his face

Jetfire turned and left as Shockwave glanced in his direction as he left

"Insecticons that's enough" Shockwave said

"come on that's not fair I'm still hungry for more electrons" Hardshell replied

"do as I say" Shockwave said examine a piece of red energon

But just as Shockwave went back to work he heard and felt a loud noise

"First we Crack the shells then we Crack the nuts inside" Rumble said as he completely demolished a bit trying to attack Soundwave

Soundwave is an ex con he has something that not many bots on Cybertron have minions they are small but very powerful robots at one point they banned from Cybertron and sent to one of Cybertrons moons, Soundwave has three Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak

During the war Soundwave was the communication officer but did participate in destroying Autobots every once in awhile

"Rumbe Return" Soundwave said as Rumble transformed into a cassette tape like form and went back into Soundwaves chest compartment

Soundwave now spent most of his time building tech

"That was a little overkill don't you think" Perceptor asked

"there is no such thing as overkill" Soundwave replied In a computer like voice

"Shockwave what exactly are you working on I've been intrigued by it for a while and haven't gotten a chance to ask" Perceptor asked

"synthetic Energon" Shockwave replied

Synthetic Energon is manufactured nor found it is more potent than standard energon and makes the user stronger and faster improving everything from flexibility to speed

"isn't the formula already complete, why are you working on it then" Perceptor asked

"I believe there are improvements that can be made adding an extra 20% increase in efficiency" Shockwave stated

While they were talking Hardshell was eating some metal tool he found on the table

"Hardshell I needed that" Shockwave said staring at Hardshell

 **Later after the attack was over brawl was getting details on there losses**

"so let's see what we have to worry about, we have a rouge combiner lose on Cybertron, and we have a terrorist threat to deal with

"so what sho…."

Just before Brawl finished his sentence a bot came and pushed him to the ground and a bullet flew right where brawl was standing

"your welcome for saving your life" a bot said

Brawl looked on the bots shoulder to find the bot to be a part of the Elite Guard

"what's your name soldier" Brawl asked

"Hookshot sir" the bot replied

"You want me come and get me" a loud voice called

They all turned to see Ordinance standing on top of a small building

"ready for round 2" Ordinance asked

"all Bombers fire at will" Brawl said into his comlink

Ordinance was bombarded by a couple dozen of bombs but remained ineffective because of his heavy armour

"you guys are so weak so foolish this is a complete waste of my time" Ordinance said walking away

Brawl stood there frozen in his own mind wondering if there is anything that they can do to stop this combiner from destroying them and then it hit him you got to fight fire with fire well in this case you gotta fight combiner with a combiner

 **Later**

"im telling you Onslaught the only way we're going to beat this thing is if we ask Starscream for the use of the combiners" Brawl said

"but that may take some time because to have use if the combiners the world's council would have to meet and do a vote and we both know how long those things can be" Onslaught replied

"well it's our only choice" Brawl said

Both Brawl and Onslaught knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day but in the end it might be worth it


	4. All Hail You

**After deciding the best course of action they go to meet with Starscream the leader of Cybertron the one appointed to represent Cybertron**

"So you think Starscream can solve all this" Brawl asked Onslaught

"Well Brawl do you have any better ideas" Onslaught said as he crossed his arms and stood there waiting for an answer

"That's exactly what I thought you would say, absolutely nothing" Onslaught said pushing brawl to the side causing him to lose balance and faceplant into the floor

They walked down the halls of the Elite Guard the protecters of the Iacon Vault filled with relics of massive power and the gaurds of the highly ranked political officials

"I wonder if they ever fixed the Spark Extractor, you know the relic that can kill over 100 bots in 1 second" Brawl asked

"why do you want to know if they fixed something that is that deadly, im pretty sure that is nowhere but the vault" Onslaught said as they continued to walk down the hall

"its still hard to believe that Strafe was able to steal the Key Of Combination from a vault so highly secured, like even without the gaurds the vault is nearly impossible to open, I just don't understand how they did it" Brawl said

"halt" a guard said

"do you have identification and proof of admittance" the guard asked

"Yes of course" they both said in unison, then both proceeded to hand the guard a holo pad with all of there information displayed

The guard looked at them and the identification pictures numerous times and even ran an decryption code onto the holo pads to make sure it wasn't fake, then the guard told them they had to be scanned for any holo disguise matrix and concealed weapons

After all if the security they walked up 3 flights of stairs and then got into an elevator

"well hopefully Starscream isnt in a bad mood today" Brawl said

"I don't think theres a difference between him on a good day to him on a bad day he's always grumpy" Onslaught stated

The Elevator started heading upwards towards the top floor then proceeded to stop as it reached its destination

"why is it so hard to get a simple Document" Starscream said yelling at another bot

"Sir you have guest" one of the gaurds said

"hay Starscream we kinda have a major issue and we believe with your help we can solve it" Onslaught said scratching the top of his head

"okay go on what is it " Starscream said standing there waiting for a reply

Later after explaining to Starscream that they want to authorize the use of the combiners Brawl and Onslaught sat outside of his office waiting for a answer while inside they could hear Starscream having a meltdown

"I think he took it well, considering were still alive how bout you, you think hes goin to talk to the council" Brawl asked Onslaught

"well hopefully your right and he did take it well because if he didn't I'd rather swim in a pool full of scraplets than deal with him in a bad mood" Onslaught said

"I swear both of you are good examples of people who just expect someone else to solve there problems for them" Starscream said walking towards the elevator

Later at the council meeting there was a long debate on the combiner issue on whether it would be a good idea to use the other combiners, later the council came to the decision of not Authorizing any use of combiners

"now what are we supposed to do" Brawl said

"Don't worry Brawl all of this boring Debate ive been thinking of some alternative plan and I have one"

 **Later**

"are you serious were not actually going to ask Motor master to help us are we" Brawl asked

"well jts the only chance we have at getting a combiner to help us so just deal with it, and plus were not going to ask him were going to pay him" Onslaught said

They traveled to the underworld of Cybertron full of criminal's, bounty hunters and and lots of scum they brought Swindle since hes good at making deals

"these are my type of people, always looking to buy weapons" Swindle said

"So Onslaught how do you suppose we find Motormaster and his Stunticons" Swindle asked

"did someone mentiom my name" a dark figure said

"well to me it looks like we found him" Brawl said slowly turning around to face the dark figure

Motormaster stood there looking at them and all of the other Stunticons surrounded them

"So Motormaster we are currently in a predicament right now and you're the only one who can help us and were willing to pay" Brawl said looking behind himself to make sure no one was going to shank him

"so what is the predicament your in" Motormaster asked

After a long hour of debate and dealing Motormaster agreed to help them with there combiner problem for two things a nice place for them to stay and 40 thousand credits

"well we have our combiner now how do we bait our friend Ordinance into a trap and how do we make sure this encounter is different from the rest" Brawl asked

"well what he doesn't know can be used against him" Onslaught said

Just as they finished talking a group of seekers landed around them they all wore the insignia of the Elite Guard

"your both under arrest" one of them stated

"under whos jurisdiction" Brawl asked

"Starscream, we were ordered to arrest you for not listening to Starscream when he said the use of combiners is prohibited under the power of the council" the seeker said as he put cuffs on both of there arms

 **Later back at the Elite Guard Headquarters**

"I said no combiners and what do you do you go and try and enlist the help if another combiner, its bad enough you dis obeyed the law but trying to enlist the hell of an unregistered combiner is even worst, you both could be facing a court marshall

"well shit" Onslaught said

"well Starscream you werent going to do anything about that combiner Ordinance so I was going to do something about it" Onslaught said in a very threatening voice

"I would watch your tone if I were you Onslaught your role as general is at stake here" Starscream simply stated to Onslaught

"throw them out, I don't want to look at them right now" Starscream said retreating to his quarters

The Gaurds took Onslaught and Brawl out to the front of the building and tossed them onto the metal ground and then proceeded to throw there weapons on the ground

"well we better just give up on this adventure before we get ourselves court marshalled"

"see you back at base" Brawl said transforming and driving away


End file.
